kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Chain Reaction
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Fred Cline, Adam Henry | Supervisor(s) = Gabe Swarr, Bret Haaland, Randy Dormans | Cast list = ChainReactionCast.jpg | Previous = Sticky Situation | Next = Fluttering Finger Mindslip | Poll = What did you think about "Chain Reaction"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Chain Reaction" is the fourth episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. It was the second of five to air during the show's official worldwide premiere event on . Plot Synopsis Po is driving Tigress nuts with his fanboy ways while they are on a mission together. Things get worse when they are attacked by Croc Bandits and wind up handcuffed together. The two have to learn how to work together to evade the bandits and save their skins. Summary The episode opened with one of Po's daydreams where he imagined him and Tigress as heroic partners on an important mission to retrieve a special statue. Tigress suddenly broke it off, annoyed about him daydreaming out loud. The mission in Po's daydream had been true: Po and Tigress were assigned to bring back a statue of Master Oogway to Shifu after having it recently cleaned. Po tried to make conversation with Tigress along the way, which only made her more and more angry. While urging him to stop, they accidentally drop the statue off from its caravan. They tried to keep it from falling, but were then caught by surprise when the Croc Bandits suddenly chain their hands together. They all engaged in a fight, but quickly found it difficult to do so with their hands chained together. The bandits push them towards a ledge, and in a desperate attempt to escape, Po jumped off the ledge, dragging Tigress with him. They both made it to the ground safely, but Tigress was furious for losing the statue, as well as the ruby the bandits wanted. A proud Po then showed her the ruby he had snatched while the bandits were fighting. Knowing the bandits will soon be after them, Tigress began to run dragging Po behind her. Back at the statue, Fung was surprised to see the ruby gone. At first, he thought it was a joke, but then became angry to hear that Po took it. Furious about this, he ordered the other bandits to go and get it back. While Po continued to try and talk to Tigress, she was desperately trying to find a way to get the chains off. Po had an idea, but it ended up backfiring and hurting Tigress. Before they could try something else, the bandits found them and began to chase them. The two ducked behind a rock to lose them, but were found only moments later. The two ran for cover on a hill and escaped into a walled-off garden, to which Tigress quickly blocked the entrance. Seeing a large bell in the middle of the courtyard, Tigress gets an idea on how to cut the chain. Po nervously stands under the bell while Tigress dropped the bell on top of him. Disappointed to see the chain was still not cut, she released a very shaken and a slightly deaf Po. He began yelling which caused them to be discovered once more. Before the bandits could break into the garden, Tigress quickly thought of an escape: She took the chain and swung Po around, using Po's weight to gain momentum and break through the wall. The two escaped and Fung became even more furious. Back in the forest, the two found shelter by a tree. Tigress noted her hunger, which still made her angry at Po for having eaten her lunch earlier. Po tried to make it up to her by climbing the tree to retrieve an apple, but he slips and falls, pulling Tigress along. When on the ground, she was about to yell at Po again when she suddenly saw that she was holding an apple. Humbly, she thanked Po. The two eventually build a campfire and Tigress started crafting a wooden key while Po ate some honey from a tree. The two were getting along until Po asked her if she had wanted to be the Dragon Warrior. She admitted that she did, and Po comments that he knows she thinks Oogway made the wrong choice, to which Tigress doesn't reply. When Po placed wood into the fire (accidentally included Tigress' wooden key), she finally lost it and said she thinks Oogway did make a wrong choice. Insulted, Po walked away. He then realized along the way that he had slipped out of the chains with the honey and starts running back. But meanwhile, Tigress was sulking by the fire and felt something tugging the chain. She thought it was Po, but suddenly she was yanked and dragged away by the Croc Bandits. Po returned and was horrified to see Tigress was missing. Tigress was tied up and confronted by Fung, demanding to have the ruby back. Tigress refused and kicked Fung when he got too close. Fung became annoyed by this and had a large machine rolled out from the forest. When the machine rolled out the wrong way and Fung tried instructing his bandits to fix it, Po located them and threw rocks at the bandits as a distraction. They spread out in alarm, and Po immediately ran out an untied Tigress. While escaping with the statue, the bandits surrounded them. They all engaged in a fight, but they were overwhelmed by the number of bandits. By Po's suggestion of a plan involving them working together, Tigress chained them together again and they worked together to fight off the bandits. While they fought, Fung had seized possession of the statue and the ruby and started driving away on the machine. Po and Tigress chased after him, eventually catching up to him and working together again to break his machine and stop Fung's escape. The two smiled at each other afterwards and congratulated each other. Tigress told him Oogway had made the right choice and respectfully bowed to him. Po was touched by her words. The two carried the statue away into the distance while Po started the same conversation they had at the beginning of the episode. Voice cast * as Po * as Tigress * as Fung * as Gahri / Irwin Gallery Images Potigresschained.jpg| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 1 episodes